Hujan
by uciha athrun
Summary: OOC berlatar disebuah sekolah di hari hujan


Aku memperhatikan sosoknya ketika hujan...

"Pagi Sasuke" dari arah belakang aku mendengar suara itu.

"Pagi" jawabku singkat.

"Wah jaketku basah semua, menyebalkan sekali." Keluhnya padaku sambil melepas jaketnya yang basah.

Dia adalah Naruto, teman sekelasku yang bisa dibilang akrab denganku.

Dilihat dari kondisinya memang sebagian jaket yang ia kenakan basah kuyup, karena itu tampangnya terlihat kesal sekali saat ini.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak basah!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk badanku naik dan turun.

"Karena aku selalu membawa payung lipat di cuaca seperti ini" aku memamerkan payungku yang sudah aku lipat dihadapannya.

"Fu*kkk!" kesalnya tak percaya melihatnya.

"Wah rambutku basah"

"Bajuku juga basah"

"Sial sekali ya pagi ini"

"bla bla bla"

"bla bla bla"

Dari penjuru ruang loker sekolah ini terdengar seluruh murid disana mengeluh akan hujan ini. Basah inilah, basah itulah, jadi lumayan ramai pagi ini di sini.

Tapi pandanganku teralih pada sosok wanita yang baru saja masuk ke sini.

Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Dia selalu membawa payung berwarna merah terang, yang karena hal itu mungkin aku tanpa sadar mulai memperhatikan sosoknya meski dalam keramaian seperti ini.

'Hinata-san'

"Oi Sasuke, Jangan menghayal terus ayo kekelas." Panggil Naruto padaku yang sudah mulai melangkah meningalkan tempat ini.

"Ah iya aku datang!" Aku bergegas menghampiri Naruto.

Di arahku yang aku tuju aku berpapasan dengan Hinata. Letak lokernya berada di belakangku jadi aku berpapasan dengannya yang baru datang.

Dan setiap aku berdekatan dengannya, aku selalu tegang dibuatnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang tanpa henti.

**FIUUUUI...****!!!!!** bel panjang tanda pelajaran hari ini selesai berbunyi.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini cukup sekian, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang bapak berikan." ucap Kakashi sensei yang merupakan guru matematika di sekolah ini.

"Terima kasih!" ucap seluruh murid dikelas sambil meningalkan ruangan yang tentu saja setelah sensei keluar duluan.

Sebelum meningalkan sekolah seperti biasa aku dan Naruto menganti sepatu terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos beberapa hari?" celetuk Naruto

"Apa kau bercanda!"

"Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini akan sering hujan, bisa aja kan itu jadi alasan hehe"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku duluan"

"Ya, sampai besok"

Aku balas dengan mengangkat tangan kananku.

Hmm

Di depan pintu masuk sekolah yang merupakan pintu kaca bening seperti pintu-pintu mini market pingir jalan , aku melihat Hinata memunggungi tempat ini.

Rambut lurus panjang sepunggung, baju putih lengan pendek, serta rok panjang lebih dari lutut dan payung panjang yang masih terlipat ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

'Wahh ini sangat kebetulan sekali!'

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu keluar yang juga merupakan tempatnya berdiri.

Semakin dekat semakin jantungku berdetak kencang.

Gerogi?

Ya tentu saja bodoh!

"hmm...

Sebentar lagi aku hujan deras, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang" ucapku cepat.

"Maaf?" ucapnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan mungkin, sambil menatap ke arahku.

Blusss

Fu*k!!! aku buru-buru kabur dengan jalan se cepat-cepatnya tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Kenapa!

Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal bodoh macam itu?!

**Hari berikutnya**

'Kopi atau Cola ya?' pikirku sambil meletakan jariku di antara dua pilihan tersebut di mesin penjual otomatis di dekat kantin.

'Cola aja lah'

"Pelatih klub Basket memangilmu." Niatku terhenti karena suara itu.

Aku menoleh kearah belakang sumber suara itu dan sedikit bengong karenanya.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Iya, aku mengerti." jawabku yang masih tidak percaya dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin, aku adalah gadis hujan jadi aku selalu membawa payung bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi terima kasih." jelasnya tanpa ekspresi.

Hebat ...!!! Hinata-san mengetahui namaku, dan dia mengatakan terima kasih padaku. Sungguh luar biasa...

**Di lain hari**Petir... petir... petir...!!!

Suara petir hari ini sungguh membuat kaget.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja"

Aku berjalan keluar dari minimarket dengan tangan kananku yang menjinjing kantung belanjaanku. Kuambil payungku basahku yang tadi aku letakan di tempat khusus penitipan payung didepan minimarket.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat arah sebelah bangunan minimarket. Disana aku melihat sosok pria berkemeja kotak-kotak berwarna agak gelap.

'Sial itukan Kakashi sensei, Wah kalau dia tau aku sedang bolos bisa gawat' sambil menyembunyikan belanjaanku di belakang punggungku.

Dari gerak geriknya sih dia sedang berteduh. Apakah aku harus membantunya?

Tapi kalau dia tanya ini itu padaku sama aja aku menggali kuburanku sendiri.

Hah

Payung merah

Sebuah seorang wanita dengan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku mendekati sensei berdiri. Dari kejahuan aku melihat sensei tanpak bahagia karenanya. Ia meraih gagang payung milik wanita itu dan pergi bersamanya berdekatan saling berbagi payung untuk menghindari air hujan.

Payung merah yang begitu familiar untukku.

'Hinata-san?'

Ah, Aku mengerti sekarang, jadi waktu itu dia juga menunggu laki-laki ini untuk pulang bersama.

**Hari berikutnya di waktu pulang**

Seperti hari-hari kemarin hujan deras sedang terjadi. Andai saja aku tidak membawa payung, bisa-bisa aku nginap disekolah ini.

"Hey kau," aku kaget mendengar suara itu dari belakang. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memangilku dan mendapati Kakashi sensei lah orangnya.

'sensei!' kagetku melihatnya.

"Cepatlah pulang sebelum hujan semakin deras."

"Ah, iya" jawabku cangung.

"Kau bawa payungkan?"

"Iya, aku selalu bawa,"

"Wah kita berlawanan sekali, aku malah selalu lupa membawanya haha" tawanya sambil melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Sayang"

Dari depan tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang mendekat.

"Maaf membuatmu jauh-jauh menjemputku."

"Tidak apa" jawab wanita itu pada sensei.

"Sampai besok Sasuke-kun."

"Iya sampai besok."

Kakashi Sensei berjalan menghampiri wanita itu sambil meraih payung yang ia bawa.

Kekasih?

Istri?

Apa hubungan mereka?

Jadi apakah sensei orang seperti itu, orang yang berhubungan dengan banyak wanita termasuk muridnya?

Tapi wanita yang bersama sensei barusan tampak tidak asing bagiku. Wajahnya familiar, mirip seperti...

"Itu kakakku," dari sampingku berdiri aku mendengar suara. Aku kaget tiba-tiba saja ada orang di sampingku dan terlebih lagi itu adalah Hinata.

"Kakak perempuan, dan istri Sensei." aku hanya menyimak apa yang ia katakan tanpa membalas ucapannya.

"Kau sudah salah paham dengan hubungan kami, dia bukanlah orang yang suka mempermainkan wanita." terangnya masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabku singkat.

Aku melihat kearahnya. Dia tampak berbeda dengan biasanya.

Apakah wajah? Tidak, wajahnya baik-baik saja, cantik tanpa ekspresi.

Pakaian? Tidak, Pakaiannya normal seperti biasanya.

'Tapi serasa ada yang kurang' aku berpikir sejenak sambil melihat kearah apa yang ia pegang. Ia hanya memegang tas sekolahnya tanpa ada barang yang selalu ia bawa.

"Apakah kau tidak membawa payung?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak aku tidak membawanya karena aku tahu kakakku hari ini datang untuk menjemputnya, sehingga aku tidak ada alasan untuk pulang bersamanya." Aku mendengarnya dalam diam.

Pikiranku bergejolak, dadaku berdetak tak karuan. Dengan tekat kerasku, aku mendorong diriku sendiri untuk mengambil sebuah payung yang ada di dalam tasku dan membukanya di depannya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau berbagi payung denganku dan pulang bersama-sama."

Selama ini dia tidak sadar bahwa dia menyembunyikan rasa cintanya dibawah payung berwarna merah miliknya.

Sama seperti dia yang tidak sadar selama ini aku juga menyembunyikan rasa cintaku padanya.

Selama ini cintaku padanya selalu terabaikan, sama seperti sensei itu yang mengabaikan cintanya.

Mungkin keajaiban air hujan yang diberikang sang gadis hujan itu bukanlah bertujuan untuk saat-saat bersama sang sensei, tapi mungkin keajaiban itu ditujukan untuk saat-saat ini.

Aku tak akan mundur, aku tak akan lari tapi aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bersamanya sekarang.

"Baiklah."

**-FIN-**

**tolong review nya ya**


End file.
